


2nd Chances [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: SteveTonyTober [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Capwolf, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Non-consensual Turning, Resurrection, Werewolf Steve Rogers, Werewolves, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony Stark finds the long lost Captain America. Rather than laying the man to rest, Tony decides to bring the soldier back to life with the power of the supernatural.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949251
Kudos: 9





	2nd Chances [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For day 26 of [SteveTonytober](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/629949569234534400/colonelrogers-if-you-love-stevetony-and-youre). Prompt: Monster/Mad Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
